Somewhere Only We Know
by ZieraZ117
Summary: Desperate to escape from her broken family, a 13 year old Carol runs away into the woods in search of sanctuary. There she meets a 14 year old Daryl Dixon, who has wanted a home his whole life. The two quickly become inseparable- Daryl steadily taking on the role of Carol's protector and Carol becoming the angel that fights away his demons. AU, no zombies. A CARYL fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n Alright, so...this is my first AU fic. (Technically, it's my second- but I lost my first, so yeah.) I saw a bunch of things on tumblr, and I got inspired to write a childhood friendship between Carol and Daryl. This fic will deal a lot with Daryl's dad, as well, and how Carol helps him heal from that._

_ The length of the story will depend on the response to it..because this is really new to me. :) I hope you like it!_

**_Daryl's age: 14_**

**_Carol's age: 13 or almost 13_**

* * *

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

-**Keane**

* * *

_"You aren't worth anything! Why are you even living here? What are you doing to help, Margaret?"_

_"David- Stop! Just-"_

_"No. The thing is, you are dragging me down. You and her. The both of you, money-guzzling little..."_

_"We're your family, David. Think about what you're saying-"_

_"Maybe I don't want you! Either of you."_

The words echoed in Carol's mind over and over again as she ran blindly down the street away from her house. 'You and _her_.' Carol wasn't sure what her daddy would have called them if her mother hadn't interrupted. Money-guzzling little... well, Carol could piece it together, what he meant. He'd called her lots of things before. Every time he did, it felt like a hole was being torn through the pit of her stomach. Every time he said he didn't want her...a little piece of her died inside.

Carol's mother had said it was because of his work, the way he was acting. Because he was stressed, and business wasn't as good as it used to be. She used to say that it would get better, that there would always be a bright side. But Carol could see through her mother's disguise- she could see through her strained smiles, forced laughs and hidden tears. After a while, her mother had started to disconnect from her as well.

Carol's daddy had gotten a lot more irritable in the last year, that was for sure- and that had a big effect on Carol's mother. He had angry fits a lot- in the end, calling her or her mother some nasty thing and storming off to go out somewhere. Probably to a sports bar or something. He never hit them- no, even if it seemed like he might- but Carol knew he didn't have to for him to make her hurt. To make her bleed. It was just a different type of wound. The one made on your heart, left for you to carry and remember forever.

Today had been a particularly bad day- worse than it had been in a long time. Both her mother and her daddy had yelled loudly- saying horrible, horrible things that Carol wished she could erase form her memory forever. If that hadn't been bad enough- they started talking about _her_. Her mother weakly tried to defend Carol against her father at first- but after a bit, she stopped trying- and the situation got very out of hand.

Carol, in the end, couldn't take it anymore. The emotional strain in her was far too great to hold in- and the last thing she wanted to do was break down in front of her daddy. So she ran. She ran out the large, wooden door of their house. She ran down the road, and across the small bridge that lead to the deep woods- her daddy cursing behind her, but not giving chase. Maybe it wasn't the safest idea- it was late into the afternoon already, and it would be dark in an hour or so. But Carol didn't care. She just wanted an escape. She wanted a sanctuary, where she could recover from the damage in peace.

Carol could feel warm, salty tears fall from her cheeks- the wind pushing back her shoulder-length blonde hair and pressing against her face. Carol didn't know why she chose the woods of all places to run to, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop until she was far away from her house. It wasn't a home- no matter how much she wanted it to be. She hated the man that she called her daddy.

She hated her mother, too, but not as intensely. It was more a disappointment- for her mother not being able to fix things, even though that in itself Carol admitted was unfair. Carol hated the small, rickety house that they lived in. It was a reminder of all they had built as a 'family'. But they weren't a family, that was a lie. They were spit up- divided, hateful. They didn't want to be together. Nothing was official yet- but Carol wouldn't be surprised if they became divided for real.

As Carol ran, she subtly felt a difference in terrain when she passed the wooden planks of the bridge to arrive on the soft, leaf-covered forest floor. The sun was almost setting- and the light overhead cast shadows that seemed to dance all around through the branches of the trees. The sharp smell of pine filled Carol's nostrils as she continued deeper into the woods- and her breathing became more and more irregular. She felt an odd burning in her chest where her heart was supposed to be.

What did she do, to deserve a family like that? A broken family? Was it her, as her daddy had said, and kept on saying consistently? Was it her fault that this had happened? Carol honestly didn't know the answer. She didn't really want to, either, just in case it was her own fault. Carol had just reached her thirteenth year- but it felt like she was so much older.

She had no friends at the school she attended. She put up a good front so that no one would ask questions- but honestly, Carol avoided friendships at school intentionally to hide how damaged she felt- how damaged she really was. The idea of someone else seeing into the mess inside of her was scary- and Carol didn't want to try it.

In the back of her head, maybe she longed for it. Maybe Carol longed for someone to be there for her. Someone to talk to when things got rough at the house. Someone to be there with her, someone she could feel safe around. Someone to escape with. Someone who understood somehow. But that seemed a long way off. It was a fantasy. She might as well ask for a new house and loving parents. Carol couldn't shift her mind to such thoughts.

Carol had thought that after a while, the degrading comments made by her dad and the increasing mental disconnection from her mother wouldn't effect her as deeply as it did. But she was wrong. Every word still stung. Every comment, every angry glance. It still tore into Carol- it didn't matter how many times it had been done to her before, or if she was used to it, it gave her the same pain that rocked her to her core. It didn't get better, and there wasn't much of a point in growing 'tough skin'. Tough skin could still be slit through by sharp knives, and it didn't give much protection.

When it got bad, generally, Carol would try and think of the positive things. It was something that her mother had taught her to do before..before she distanced herself. One thing that Carol deemed as positive was, because of her situation, Carol gained a strong protectiveness of others like her. She understood them- she wanted to help them. Carol could read them easily- because she could feel exactly what they were feeling.

But in this moment, Carol couldn't think of the positive things. She could hardly think at all- the burning in her chest rising and her muscles becoming more tense as she ran. Carol knew that she couldn't continue to run much longer- she was out of breath, mostly in result of the airy sobs that chocked her throat and the tears that made her cheeks glisten. Her temples ached with a such intensity, her movements slowed- and Carol fell to her knees on the soft leaves below her. Carol doubled over- pressing her hands firmly to her face as she cried into them. She hated crying. She hated it- it made her feel weak. But right now she couldn't help herself.

_"That girl ain't worth anything, Margaret." _Carol's dad's voice echoed in her head again.

Seconds passed, turning into minutes, morphing into a half hour gone before Carol removed her hands from her swollen face. She didn't do so because she was done crying- but because she heard a noise. A rustling in the bushes. Whereas Carol hadn't allowed herself to think of anything else before, her mind became alert now- a small fear prickling in the back of her head. The fear grew when Carol realized she didn't recognize where she was at all. The trees weren't familiar. The stones were mossy and large- definitely not ones she had seen before.

"H- how... how far did I run?" Carol asked herself stiffly, eyes widening.

No- she hadn't payed any attention when she ran. She'd never gone this far before. It almost seemed like a different forest than the one she knew so well, the one that was just a bridge away from her house. The leaves on the trees overhead seemed darker- and the ground beneath her seemed softer, but more dense. The refreshing smell of pine was stronger than it had ever been. Carol's head snapped to her left when she heard that rustling again- and anxiety pulsed in her blood. What was it? Carol hoped to God that it was some sort of bird, or some kind of rabbit. Just...something harmless.

Forcing her body into submission, Carol pushed herself up by her palms and rose slowly to her feet- hoping not to startle whatever was in the bushes. On top of all this- of course, it was getting dark. _Really planned this out well, didn't you Carol, _she thought to herself, biting her lip and squeezing her small hands into fists. There was a small stream beside her a ways away, the sound of water filling her ears. Maybe she could escape through there...wait, no. It wasn't a big stream, it was very small- not enough to subdue any sort of animal.

Whatever was in the brush was coming closer. She could hear it- the sound of plants brushing against other plants tickling her ears.

_I need to get out of here. I need to run._ But Carol had already spent most of her strength on the first run- how could she have enough energy to run all the way back? And how could she even know her way back? There really was no way to know. Carol was lost- and she may even be hunted by the mystery animal concealing itself.

Carol's breathing grew rapid as she waited, though she tried to calm herself. The 'thing' was definitely close now. She could see something already- it was... her heart seemed to stop, and her blood turned to ice as it emerged. Yellow-brown fur decorated with dark brown spot patterns- a large looking cat moved into the open. It's tail, Carol observed, was missing. It was big- and looked to be about forty pounds or so. A low, fear inducing growl erupted from it's throat, and the cat's ears fell flat against it's head. It arched- looking dangerous.

"S-shhh, it's o-okay." Carol stuttered, holding out her hands in front of her in an attempt to calm the animal down. She had no wildlife experience, really. The part of the forest she knew only contained small squirrels and such- sometimes, on rare occasions, rabbits and chipmunks. But never anything like this. She was at a loss of what to do. All her family problems flew out of her mind at an instant- and all at once, her mind became a blank slate. The cat continued to approach, moving low to the ground and circling around Carol- coming closer with every turn as it slowly stalked her.

Practically the only thing Carol knew not to do was run. At least, now. Maybe earlier would have been good...but now, she knew it would be a bad idea to run. Because the creature would no doubt give chase- and then she would be in trouble for sure. As the animal bared it's fangs- long, yellow and terrifying to the young Carol- she knew it wouldn't make much difference. In any case, whether she ran or she stayed, she was in for it. Carol was alone. Carol was lost, afraid, and alone. Would she really meet her end at such an early age? A strong desire to live filled her, and she groped along the ground for some sort of stick or something.

Carol's small hand locked around a hard rock- and she brought it up to her side, never taking her eyes off the vicious looking cat. Carol knew that if she missed...it might mean the pouncing of the animal on her. But what were the alternatives? Carol aimed. The animal growled viciously again, sending a spasm of fear through her body and making her shake- resulting in the rock falling from her numb fingers.

"No!" Carol screamed as the animal was close to her now- ready to pounce, and obviously angered by the loud thump of the rock against the ground. "Get away from me!"

Suddenly Carol's momentum was thrown backward when she tripped on an uplifted root behind her- causing her to crash painfully to the ground. Fear was buzzing in Carol's mind- so prominent, it was all she could feel at all in the moment. Carol braced herself for the sickening impact that was sure to occur...closing her eyes. Carol imagined the beast's long, yellow fangs tearing through her flesh...

And that is when he appeared. Her guardian angel. Carol saw the cat, falling to the ground in a screech of pain. Something had obviously hit it from behind. Still breathing harshly, Carol pushed a strand of hair from her face before quickly before moving toward the animal. She saw there, on the back of it's neck, an arrow- long and slender with scarlet feather-looking things at one end. The other end was buried in the animal's flesh. Carol took a minute to catch her breath before looking upward to see her rescuer. Relief was flooding through her- but she couldn't help but feel wary, in case this new stranger posed a threat to her as well.

And then, emerging into the ever darkening light- there stood a boy. Carol's eyes moved over him quickly, and she decided he wouldn't be dangerous. His hair was dark and ruffled- shorter than her own, but thicker. The mystery boy's eyes were a sort of an ocean color, which Carol immediately liked. She had only been to a beach once before- and there, she had seen the beautiful sea.

The vivid colors of the ever-changing waves were cemented in her head. He was dressed raggedly- more raggedly than herself, and Carol could tell that she was better off than him. He wore a faded dark jacket over a flannel- the sleeves torn off, revealing his bare arms. In his hands, the boy held a dark crossbow- almost as big as he was. The expression on his face was one of surprise- but also other emotions that Carol couldn't place. She just stared at her savior blankly, her mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" the boy snapped, gesturing at the dead animal on the ground. "That thing coulda killed ya." His voice was lower than she'd expected. He must be older than her.

"I'm...I just...I got..." Carol muttered softly, but she didn't take her eyes off the strange, ragged boy that had saved her life.

"Spit it out." The boy continued in his rough way of speaking, setting his over-large weapon down and ripping the arrow out of the animal he'd slain. Carol winced when blood spattered both her and him as the arrow was removed. It felt warm and sticky against her lips.

"I got lost." Carol said, louder for him to hear.

"How'da end up gettin' lost all the way out here?" The boy asked, shuddering when he moved- to Carol's confusion. He looked as if he were...in pain, or something. Carol dismissed the thought when she noticed him glaring at her. She'd probably imagined it, anyways.

"I don't know." She retorted, trying to get back on her feet- but freezing when the boy sighed and held out a hand to her. He did it as if it were the most practical thing in the world. Carol accepted the hand hesitantly, and the boy pulled her upward easily. She was confused again when he retrieved his hand quickly from her touch, as if she'd electrified him. He was certainly skiddish.

"Thank you, uh..for...you know. Saving me." Carol murmured a little awkwardly, unsure of how to handle the situation.

She had never had her life saved before, so she wasn't sure how to thank someone properly. Surely just saying 'thank you' wouldn't be enough. The boy shifted his weight, almost looking embarrassed when he gave her a small nod. Carol was so intrigued by this mysterious boy that all her previous troubles were temporarily gone from her mind. She didn't really think on how she almost died, or how she was currently lost. She didn't think on her family troubles, either. She was thinking about one rugged, crossbow wielding boy.

"I'm Carol." She introduced herself, and the boy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Daryl." He mumbled- and Carol was barely able to hear him.

"Well...Thank you, Daryl." Carol said, again unsure of how to proceed. She wanted to say more to convey the depth of her gratitude, but she couldn't find the words. He didn't seem to mind. Carol could tell already that he was probably a person of few words himself, anyway.

"Ain't nothin." He said as he cleaned his bloody arrow on his faded blue jeans- and Carol made a disgusted face at the action. Her eyes lingered on the dark, scarlet stains he left there.

"It's gettin' dark. Where do ya live?" Daryl asked, his eyes flicking upward to the rapidly sinking sun and back to Carol again.

"River West street." Carol replied slowly, thinking it through.

"I used to live around there. You're a long way from home." Daryl observed, and Carol looked away angrily.

"I don't have a _home_." She muttered- not really meaning for the boy to hear, but apparently he did. Because he nodded in...understanding. He...understood?

"You and me both." he replied harshly yet softly, and Carol didn't think he had meant her to hear that, either. But she looked at him with a new interest. There was an anger in his sea-colored eyes- a sort of old anger. That kind of anger took time to manifest itself. Carol should know.

Daryl was hunched, she noticed. And any movement seemed to be tense and forced. Maybe she hadn't imagined that look of pain she saw earlier. Maybe something was actually wrong...

"Daryl, turn around." Carol ordered calmly and carefully. Daryl immediately recoiled, eyeing her with distrust- even though he must have known she wasn't a threat.

"What? Why?" he growled.

Carol didn't wait for him to turn for her. She saw that, when he moved backward, his face again showed signs of strain. Carol moved behind him quickly when he wasn't prepared, eyes curious to see what the boy was hiding...

Carol sucked in a breath of surprise and horror, but was unable to let it out right away. Behind Daryl, on his back, even though he turned away from her quickly- Carol still saw it. Dark stains could be made out, leaking through his denim jacket. Dark, scarlet stains. If it was through his jacket...it must be bad. Carol bit her lip, like she often did when she was nervous.

"What the heck are ya doin'!?" Daryl snapped, stepping further away from Carol- hurt in result of the action again flashing in his eyes.

"Daryl, on your back. You're bleeding. You're bleeding bad." Carol told him urgently, her eyes wide with worry. When he didn't respond, Carol reached out to him gently.

"Come on, I can help you."

* * *

_A/n so what do you think? Not a lot of dialogue in the first chapter...but I assure you, that won't be the norm. I decided to make Carol come from a broken family as well. Because from the real Caryl relationship, I think one of the most beautiful things is their understanding of one another- and also the fact that they are each other's sanctuary, and they give each other strength. _

_So yeah... let me know what you think in a review! First AU, so seriously- let me know your REAL thoughts. :)_

_**Chapter 2...?**_


	2. Bleeding Angels

_A/n thanks for the wonderful response to my first chapter. :) I hope you continue to enjoy! _

* * *

_I know that since we've grown_

_We plead for clarity_

_But honestly nothings ever made sense _

_till you were next to me_

_next to me_

_-**Next to Me, Sleeping at Last**_

* * *

"Stay away!" Daryl, the injured boy, cried out when Carol reached for him- jumping away. His reaction was made with haste and fear that made Carol ache- but he instantly covered it up with a gruff facade.

"I'm fine- ya ain't need ta do anythin." He said again, more composed but significantly more closed off and reserved than before. Carol's hand was frozen in mid air, and she pushed the nails of her fingers into her palm until it hurt. She wanted to respect his privacy- she understood, but this could be serious. Could she really let her injured rescuer suffer?

"Look." Carol started, debating in her mind about what the best approach would be. If he was anything like her... maybe... "You don't have to tell me what happened. Just let me stop the bleeding. Look- it's bleeding through your jacket!" She insisted as calmly as she could, pointing.

The boy averted his eyes, unconsciously moving away another inch. He remained silent. Carol took her opportunity- reaching out, and softly grabbing his hand. His skin was rough- but it was warm against her numb fingers. He flinched away at the touch- but in the end, he let her guide him to a small rock to sit down on, carefully avoiding the dead animal beside them on the forest floor.

Carol assumed that it was more because of the pain than anything he was being so compliant. He wouldn't have let anyone touch him like this normally- she could tell. She knew she needed to be careful and efficient- any sudden movements would probably scare him off. Carol bit her lip when he was sitting in front of her- his face contorting in pain. She could tell he was trying to hold it in.

"Alright...so..you're going to have to take off your jacket..." Carol said softly pushing some of her blonde hair away from her eyes. "...and your shirt."

"No- I ain't in need of-" He began to protest, but Carol shook her head and pointed at him until he fell silent once again. "You need this."

After a long minute, Daryl decided to comply- though grudgingly. He knew he needed it. Carol helped him peel away his bloodied flannel after that- and he had to bite her tongue to hide the gasp that threatened to break out. On his back were long, bloody slits- the skin around the cuts red and angry. Carol could almost feel the heat come off of them and warm her. Who did this? She wanted to ask. But she didn't- because she couldn't. But it obviously wasn't done on accident. Those were done by another human being.

All of a sudden, Carol felt saddened and angry for her injured angel. But she pushed everything away, so she could focus on her task. She didn't know a whole lot about wounds and bleeding...not a whole lot at all. She hadn't expected it to be this bad. But she hid her qualms from the boy, putting on a calculated expression.

"It's going to be fine." She said in her best reassuring tone. With that, Carol went to work. She lifted off her cardigan and asked for Daryl's knife, which she had spotted a little while earlier. He gave it to her reluctantly- but he gave it to her, none the less. So Carol carefully cut strips from her pale cardigan- wetting one in the stream they had passed and wiping away the blood and grime- cleaning the wound.

Daryl had winced a lot- but for the most part, he kept his mouth shut. Carol was grateful for it- because she really wasn't sure what she was doing, but she was also sympathetic and fought hard to be gentle. With the other strips of cloth, Carol wrapped them tightly around his waist for a make-shift bandage. It was a good thing that most of her clothes were too big for her- she was definitely grateful for that now. Neither of them spoke during her time as nurse- but Carol only felt her curiosity grow as the time passed.

Who was this boy, really? Why did he save her? What was he doing out in the woods at this time of night? And finally, the biggest question yet was who did this horrible thing to him?

Carol knew that probably none of those questions would be answered for her that night, so she silently worked until she'd finished. Well...she thought. Again- she wasn't the best with wounds and stuff. This was a whole new scale that she'd never had to treat before- but she did her best, and that was all she could offer.

"Well...you're fixed, for now." Carol murmured, breaking the silence that had been wearing down on them. The sun had practically set now- and darkness had descended on the trees, lingering in the final stage of evening before the night. Her initial reaction would have been fear at this- but somehow, she felt too curious to be afraid.

Or maybe she just felt safe in the presence of this boy- or maybe it was just having another person near. Carol reached to help him put on his shirt and jacket, but he pushed her hands away and stood up abruptly. He turned to face her- at first with an expression of apparent anger, but then softening to look almost apologetic.

"Thanks...I guess." he muttered, his eyes unable to meet Carol's steady blue ones. She nodded softly.

"Daryl?" She asked, trying to sound soothing. He finally met her gaze. "Is this the first time that this has happened to you?" Her voice was lined with pity. Carol instantly regretted asking the question- because it seemed to set him off.

"I don't want none of your pity, or your sympathy neither! You don't know me, and I ain't gonna answer your stupid questions." He snapped- the vulnerability in his eyes leaving and being replaced with a steely glint. Carol lifted her hands in attempt to calm him, unease eating at her as he yelled.

"Okay- I'm sorry! I was just curious." She admitted, and he seemed to tone down a little. "You oughta get real bandages though. I stopped the bleedin'...but it isn't the best."

"I'll...find some stuff somewhere." he murmured, voice dropping to just above a whisper.

He changed tones very quickly. Carol nodded, again biting her lip. She knew she needed to get back to her house. She couldn't go alone, but she couldn't very well ask Daryl to take her home... Suddenly, Carol got an idea. They had bandages back at her house. She needed to get there safely.

"Hey, you said you knew the area where my house is, right?" Carol asked, and Daryl nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah...I know it."

Carol took a breath before continuing. "Well...if you take me, I can finish dressing your back." He looked skeptical. "With real stuff." she added hastily. Carol's heart sank into her stomach when he scoffed.

"You're outta your dang mind if you think I'd just leave you out here, ya know." He said gruffly. "Ya don't need ta offer me anythin'." Carol's heart came right back up.

"Really?" she pressed, a little unsure.

"Someone as helpless as you wouldn't last ten minutes out here by 'emself." he said sarcastically. Or at least- Carol thought he was being sarcastic. In any case, defensiveness built up in her as he began to walk away.

"That was just a bad moment, I wasn't prepared!" Carol said quickly, crossing her arms as she followed him. Daryl winced when he moved his back to turn over to her, but he quickly recovered.

"One bad moment is all it takes. Then you's dead." Daryl said the sentence as if he'd memorized it completely- as if he'd recited it to himself over and over before. That sprouted some questions from Carol- but she didn't voice them. They walked silently again through the dark- Carol following him as he pushed through the low branches and tread through the undergrowth.

"How d'ya know where you're goin'?" Carol asked without thinking, to which Daryl instantly shushed her. Carol remembered with a pang of fear the wild animal she had faced earlier, and dropped her tone.

"So- how'dya know?" She whispered.

"Done it a lot. I know the woods as well as I know myself." he said softly back. Fairly often Daryl would fall completely silent- stopping a minute to touch the bark of a tree or feel around for a certain rock or run his fingers through the dirt and leaves they were standing on. Things that meant nothing to Carol, but she knew that they must be like the sun shining light on their path in Daryl's eyes.

...

"Wait- I know where we are!" Carol said excitedly after a long time of traveling. "That's the bridge I came across to get here." She pointed, and Daryl nodded.

"Used to live around here- remember?" He reminded her quietly, but nevertheless he allowed Carol to take the lead in her excitement. Carol felt relieved at being so close to her house- away from the danger of the woods at night. A few minutes, and she would be safe in her room... Suddenly, Carol noticed Daryl stop behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly, brows furrowing. She gestured for him to move, but he stayed glued in his position- careful to not let his crossbow touch his back.

"I got ya here safe, now...I gotta go." he said, inching backward- but Carol shook her head. Did he really think she wouldn't make good on what she said she'd do?

"No, I need to help your back more." She told him insistently, crossing her arms over her chest as a breeze swept by them. He shook his head.

"I needa get back."

"Wait! You need more treatment-"

"Seeya, Carol." He told her, turning. It sent Carol running back over the ground she'd covered to stand next to him. He didn't stop walking.

"I can't just let you leave you like that! What if you get attacked by a wild animal or something?!" Daryl scoffed while Carol's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"You saw how I handled the bobcat. What makes ya think I ain't able to do it again?" Carol felt a bubble of annoyance. Why was he being so thick-headed?

"What makes me think you can't? How about the long, bloody wounds on your back!?" she almost screamed at him- causing him to flinch. Carol felt guilty having said the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. "I'm...I'm sorry." she murmured.

"You don't know me." He growled. But then a minute later, in a softer tone he added- "I'm tougher than ya think." Carol sighed harshly as she continued to follow him to the edge of the forest.

"Accepting help doesn't make you weak." She pointed out, slowing. No- she wouldn't follow him back into the woods again. Chances were he wouldn't allow it, and also it was just plainly a bad idea.

"Why can't you just leave me be!? Don't make me sorry I put an arrow in that cat." He snarled, but Carol wasn't fazed. She could tell it was just his rough exterior. She felt an odd curiosity to know what was inside, really. But she also was afraid of him bleeding out or something.

"Fine. At least...let me check in with you again." Carol reasoned, and Daryl slowed a little until they were both fully stopped.

"I don't need-"

"Have it your way, you don't need it. But I need to know that you won't hurt yourself even more." Daryl didn't say anything for a while- telling Carol that he was thinking over her words. A little wisp of hope lit her eyes.

"What are you suggestin'? I ain't coming back here." he said bluntly, and Carol nodded.

"I'll meet you in the woods. Before dark." A playful feeling filled her, and she smiled a little. "Maybe you can teach me how to not be so 'helpless' in exchange." She saw a flicker of something flash in his eyes...what, excitement? Content?

"Maybe." he said eyes meeting hers for a brief second. "Tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. At noon." Carol supplied, gaze lingering on him as he nodded. An awkward air fell between them when neither spoke- just held each other's gaze.

"Alright." he said softly.

"Ok." she replied, at a loss of anything else to say. Another awkward moment ticked by before the boy with the crossbow and sea-blue eyes turned again, walking away from her and back into the woods.

"Oh, and thanks for savin' me!" Carol called after him. He didn't turn around, but she swore she heart the quiet hunter grunt something in response. Maybe a 'welcome' or something. In spite of her horrific night, Carol smiled.

She almost felt giddy as she made her way over the wooden bridge and back down the road to her house. A thousand questions plagued her mind. It was a sure distraction from her family problems- because somehow in light of this night, they didn't seem important. She was going to see a boy tomorrow...well, yes, to help him with his nasty wounds. He might even teach her a thing or two about handling herself in the woods.

The thing she couldn't get out of her head though, was just...him. The sea green eyes, the weapon at his side..his quiet nature. Aside from a few outbursts, he carried his anger with him silently. Always at his side- his constant companion. She could tell. Carol also knew what a burden that could be- how lonely it made you feel.

Opening the door to the house, Carol was relieved to find her dad wasn't home. Probably went off to a bar or something. In any case, it wasn't surprising. Tiptoeing through the uncharacteristically quiet, dark house- Carol moved past her parent's room on the way to get to her own. As she passed- a sobering feeling fell across her and cured Carol of the haze of giddiness. Her mother was sobbing in her room- Carol could just hear the delicate cries through the closed wooden door.

"Momma...?" Carol asked softly, too softly for her momma to hear. She didn't want to go in- she didn't want to see her cry. So Carol continued on to her own room, shutting the world out behind her as cold reality set in.

* * *

_A/n Thanks for reading! Sorry I've been so long away...I got really sick. :(_

_ Fav and follow! I'm just getting things started, and I'm trying to not make the beginning boring... but also I don't want to go too fast. I've got many great things planned. :) _

_Let me know what you think in a review! Also I need assistance in picking a certain character's name. Male. If you have an idea, leave it at the end of your review. Thank you again! You're awesome. :)_

_Chapter 3 coming soon!_


End file.
